Winx Magic
by Deviant'Chaotic'Crow
Summary: It's a new year for all fairies, witches and men-in-training, as they attend their respected schools in Magix. A certain group become good friends and from then on, the adventures they share mark the beginning of the legends they will become. Many Pairings, Rating starts off T and will probably upgrade to M as story progresses.


**Summary: **It's a new year for all fairies, witches and men-in-training, as they attend their respected schools in Magix. A certain group become good friends and from then on, the adventures they share mark the beginning of the legends they will become.

**A/N: **This is my first Winx Club Fanfic and it will be an AU of the entire series. Updates will be sporadic.

**Disclaimer: **This disclaimer applies for every chapter. I do not own Winx Club nor do I seek to make profit from it. The story line does not belong to me nor do the characters. I only take credit for any alterations or characters I have included.

**Warnings: **This is an AU so expect certain and possibly many things to be different. There will be language. This will be a darker and more violent, so expect blood etc. There will be Oc's. Yes, they will be important. Yes, some of them will be part of the Winx and some a part of the Trix. Any opinions are noted but quite frankly this is my story and it is your choice to read it or not. You have been warned.

* * *

**Winx Magic**

**Chapter One: The Start of a New Year**

* * *

_The universe has never been perfect…_

_How can it when true perfection is unachievable?_

_There is always some flaw, some crack in the visage of what others will call excellence. Nothing is ever truly flawless and it is this concept that brings us to the fact that all life, all objects…have an opposite in the scales of balance._

_For all good there is bad, for the day there is night and thus, for light there must also be darkness…_

_Balance is the key to near perfection and without balance, the universe is imperfect and that allows corruption to creep through the cracks and further taint the stability._

_It is one such tip of the scale that caused one of the universes greatest disasters. Darkness was allowed too much reign. Pride and greed and the lust for power seeped into the hearts of people and what they had wasn't enough…and having more wasn't enough either._

_Thus, the universe suffered._

A_ group of corrupt and powerful beings attempted to take control of the universe and enslave all who defied their cause. Their need to have more than what was deserved._

_However, they were opposed by many Kingdoms, along with a society called the Company of Light, who would sacrifice everything before they let the darkness rule them or their homes._

_The battles were long and hard and the loss on both sides were great and terrifying._

_But the end was inevitable and after so much destruction and grief, the Company of Light prevailed and banished the darkness into oblivion…never to cause despair or horror ever again and bringing balance back to the worlds…_

_Since that dark time, the years have been peaceful and all have healed. Yet the memories remain of those who were lost even if most have forgotten…_

_And the darkness sits in wait…not quite gone but unwilling to give in either._

_It is the new generation that will be the key to true salvation. They are now starting school and unknowingly stepping into the path of destiny._

* * *

_Present Day_

Alfea College, a place of study for fairies and magic, was a hive of movement and sounds as the new school year came to an exciting start, while students old and new flocked around making friends or finding their rooms, after signing in with the stern-looking woman with sharp spectacles and a grim frown; Alfea's Disciplinary Teacher.

Daria laughed giddily as she exited the bus that had brought her from the transport station in Magix and took her luggage from the driver.

"Thanks." She said with a bright grin while he gave a nod, then she turned to face the schools entrance and took a deep breath.

Despite how stiff and tired she was from the journey and how much she would miss her home world Romulea, the petite silver-eyed brunette was rather excited to be here and she couldn't wait to have a look around the grounds.

As the oldest out of five children and the eldest girl, the decision to leave her mother, three younger brothers and her younger sister, had been quite difficult to make. However, this was the opportunity of a lifetime and though there were numerous other fairy schools closer to home, Alfea College was reputedly the best…and she had a feeling that this was where she had to be.

Daria shook her head, her short red brown curls, swaying slightly with the movement.

"Come on girl. It's too early to get homesick." She told herself cheerfully. "You haven't even walked through the gate yet and you already want to get teary."

With a new spring in her step and positive attitude back in place, she shifted her hold on her bags and made her way into the school, determined to start this year off in a good way and write a letter home as soon as she could.

_Little Isla would never forgive me if I didn't keep a promise…_

"Name?" A crisp voice demanded and Daria inwardly winced at the woman's hawk-like gaze and cold demeanour.

"Daria." She answered, just stopping herself from stuttering. "From Romulea."

The woman perused her clipboard then nodded.

"Yes, you may enter." She said in clipped tones and then promptly turned her attention on the next bunch of girls.

Daria sighed and then smiled.

_One step closer._

* * *

Snow fell like gentle rain over the city of Frostmoren, coating the pristine black-marble turrets and white alabaster walls in a fine white layer of ice.

_Its beautiful weather today…_Fallon thought as she stared out her bedroom window, mindful of the fact that she was meant to be finishing off the last of her packing.

_Was this a good sign?_

Frostmoren's weather was generally cold and chilly, which wasn't a surprise since it was the world of ice and frost. Blizzards, snow storms and morning rime were common and the world's inhabitants were more than used to the climate. Yet Frostmoren also had its days of sunshine (it had to or how else would food be grown or animals be able to rear their children), even though this warm weather occurred for a lesser period of time than other realms.

Fallon loved their summer months just as much as she loved the winter. Especially since summer was when the butterflies came out; in all manner of shapes and colours just like their flowers.

The young girl sighed, closing her pale violet coloured eyes.

_I won't see a Frostmoren summer for a while._

She then opened her eyes and smiled softly while running her hand over a leather bound book.

"…Which is not entirely a bad thing I suppose." She whispered softly to herself.

A knock to her bedroom door had her eyes widening.

"Fallon, I wish to enter." She heard mother call.

"Just a minute." The young girl replied and quickly murmured a common household spell. In a flash, the last of her belongings that had been strewn across the bed, were packed neatly into her suitcase. She then shrunk the rather large leather book and a similar folder, turning it into a bracelet which she slid onto her wrist.

"Come in mother."

The door opened and a tall woman entered, her white hair (that Fallon had inherited) done in a complicated braid laced with silver ribbons and embedded with sapphires to match her crown, while her dress was pale lavender to match her eyes. Behind the woman walked two young girls that were her attendants, adorned in similar colours.

"I see you packing is complete." She said after a cursory glance about the room.

"Yes mother." Fallon replied politely, though wondered vaguely if her mother's hawk like eyes noticed the extra additions and she placed her hands behind her back, shielding the bracelet from sight even though no one would be able to tell it had formerly been a folder and book containing her written work.

"The portal has been prepped for your journey. Sir Steffon and Gavin will be accompanying you to Alfea for the duration of the travel."

Fallon sighed mentally.

That was her mother, always straight to the point and as Queen of Frostmoren, Fallon figured it was a good feature to have when dealing with politics on a daily bases, so she nodded quietly even if the courtly behaviour irritated her.

"Your father and I expect a letter every week of your activities. Also, we have spoken to the Headmistress and she will be sending us further reports of your grades and behaviour, so I do not want to hear of any problems."

"Of course not mother." Fallon answered dutifully, for no event in her life had been any different.

"Good." Her mother said and then turned to leave while addressing her attendants. "Giselle, let the porters know the suitcases are ready. Jesenia, make sure the Prince has finished his lessons for the day."

"Certainly, Queen Lenore." They answered together.

The bedroom door closed with a snap and Fallon stared at it blankly.

Her family wouldn't be coming to see her off, which she knew for sure. The farewells were a dinner held the night before, where her parents had stated the usual rules and guidelines, most of which simply consisted of her upholding the royal name and not doing anything that would embarrass the Kingdom. She was a Princess and they expected her to behave like one.

_That's why going to Alfea might be a good thing…I get to escape all this stuffiness, maybe have some real friends and enjoy the things I love without constant reprimand…_

Fallon huffed and brushed aside a strand of white hair.

_Who was she trying to fool? _She thought and left the room.

Princess Fallon, while not the heir to the throne like her older brother Axel, had still grown up knowing her parents expected certain things from her like marrying a respected Lord or doing great deeds for her realm. She would do as told even if her mind thought otherwise, because it was her curse.

…_To forever seek approval and yet never get your hopes up for fear of them being smashed._

She sighed heavily and headed down the hall that would lead to the portal room.

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters…" She whispered and had to curb the bitter laugh that wished to escape.

_Of course it matters but that's why there is such a thing as denial._

* * *

Caleb sighed heavily, brushing aside some of his shoulder-length crimson red hair.

His mother continued to nag him into getting it cut but he stubbornly refused every time, preferring the length. His black fang earing was also a constant topic for heated discussions.

_Then again, what wasn't a topic that didn't lead to an argument with them?_

He glanced out the window of the aircraft that was heading to Red Fountain Academy, along with a few other boys that were either in the same situation that he was in or looking forward to where they were heading.

The redhead mentally rolled his eyes, turning away from the window and deciding to inspect the interior of the shuttle. Most of the other boys present were entertaining themselves with cards or a book, but one particular boy caught Caleb's attention.

_With bright spiked magenta hair, how could you not notice him? _Caleb wondered while also taking into account the ripped jeans and plain white shirt, headphones hanging loosely around his neck while some metal song could be heard. He looked like someone Caleb wouldn't mind talking to.

_I wonder if he is in the same boat as me or does he actually want to attend Red Fountain like these other idiots? Then again, maybe he actually committed a crime like the courts keep trying to prove I did?_

Caleb huffed and crossed his arms, turning back to the window.

_Not that he had a particular problem with Red Fountain Academy, it was just the reason why he had to attend…_

'Would you have rather gone to a detention centre?' His mother had yelled when he refused to uphold the court's ruling. 'Caleb, I don't understand what has happened to you?'

_How could she understand when she believed what everyone said? How could he talk to her when he was always said to be lying?_

_How could he even try when she was on His side?_

'Why won't you let me help you?' She had asked before starting to cry.

He hated it when she cried.

_Mom, would you also cry if you knew what that man said about you? Would you cry if you knew the truth of that little girl's murder two months before or all the cases before her?_

_Would you cry if you saw what he used to do to me?_

_I am not the problem…_He thought opening his hetrochromic eyes. _He is and the world can't see it._

* * *

Princess Stella of Solaria, frowned and narrowed her golden yellow eyes critically while holding the blue skirt up for a more detailed inspection.

_Would she need it? _She wondered thoughtfully. _It did go with almost every top she had already packed…Oooh, and it also looked especially nice with those white ankle boots mother had bought for her last weekend._

_Then again, that shopping trip had only been because her mother wanted to apologise for the fighting her and father had been doing lately…_

Stella shook her head suddenly.

_Not thinking about that!_

She put down the skirt and then turned to her luggage.

"Now the question is, do I add it or replace something with it?" She muttered trying to ignore that previous thought. Focused on her current predicament, the young Princess did not notice her bedroom door open and close after several knocks.

"Stella, are you not done packing yet?"

Her father's voice had her flinching in surprise and Stella whirled around with a sheepish expression.

"No daddy, I can't decide on if I should take this skirt or not." She pouted, having not expected her father to come see her.

King Radius chuckled and glanced at his daughter's numerous bags, some that were probably not even needed, though he would never question his little girls' ostentatious desires when it came to fashion. Though he did miss the little adventurer she had once been, all messy golden locks and a never-ending supply of torn clothes and scraped knees.

"Well I think it is splendid so it would be a shame not to take it with for the school year." He said.

Stella beamed and nodded.

"Too true daddy."

The King's smile morphed into a more stern expression and Stella's own smile faltered.

"What's the matter daddy?"

King Radius sighed.

"Stella, you know this is your last chance at Alfea College?"

Stella looked away, her cheeks glowing a shameful pink.

"I know…" She whispered. "I promise not to disappoint you. I know you only want me to be the best fairy for the good of our Kingdom."

King Radius drew his daughter in for a hug and held her tight.

"You have yet to disappoint me Stella." He told her gently. "I only wish the best for you and don't want your future thrown away simply because of small mistakes."

Stella sniffed and brushed away a lone tear, determined not to cry because ruining her make up now would be a disaster.

"Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Sweetheart." King Radius smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now let's finish up. It wouldn't do to be late for the opening ceremony."

Stella giggled and shook her head, placing the blue skirt neatly with the rest of her luggage while her father left the room.

Once he was gone, she sighed and fiddled with the gold ring that was always an accessory no matter the occasion.

_Should she have told her dad then? Would it matter if he knew? If either of her parents knew?_

Stella glanced at the fireplace on the far side of her bedroom where the charred remains of a letter still burned slowly.

_No, the threats were dangerous and cruel and she wasn't going to put her family at risk…besides, they had more than enough to worry about what with their most recent arguments…_

_She wouldn't cause unnecessary worry…_

_Even if it meant getting in trouble sometimes for the things she hadn't done._

Stella breathed in deeply.

"It's a new year and a new chance to make things better." She muttered. "And when have I been scared of a little challenge?"

The blonde girl smiled brightly, a determined light gleaming in her golden eyes.

_The answer is never…_

* * *

The sun glowed warmly across the city of Gardenia, found on a believed to be non-magical planet known as Earth. It was the last day of school before summer vacation started and many students were waiting impatiently for the bell to sound, signalling their upcoming freedom from all matters school-related.

In one particular classroom, a young girl with fiery red-orange hair and cyan blue eyes, sighed and continued to doodle absently on a blank page while their class teacher droned on about safety during the holidays.

_She wished the bell would stop torturing them and ring already._

The girl drew a pair of wings on the girl she had been drawing and then smiled at the result.

_Not the greatest looking fairy ever, but still nice. _She thought cheerfully then frowned. _She didn't remember drawing the mask? And was her fairy underwater?_

"How strange…" She whispered, inspecting the nymph-like qualities she had given her supposed fairy.

"Bloom, is there something you would like to share with the class before we all go on vacation?"

The girl flinched in surprise, not realising she had spoken out loud and found the teacher and all her class staring at her intently.

"Uh, n-no Mr Williams." Bloom stammered, turning pink. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

The bell took that moment to ring joyously and the students cheered. Sighing with exasperation, Mr Williams dismissed them and the class left in a whirlwind of exultant chaos.

Bloom packed away her things slowly, eying the altered fairy with a thoughtful last glance before also placing it in her bag and getting up to leave.

"Have a good holiday Mr Williams." She murmured on her way out the door and the man smiled with a rueful shake of his head.

"You too Bloom." He said. "That was a wonderful fairy by the way."

Bloom blushed and laughed nervously.

_He saw! Well of course stupid, he's only one of the best teachers you have._

"T-thank you. I better be going now."

Bloom exhaled deeply once outside the school gates.

Not for the first time, she wondered why she had such an intense liking and curiosity towards all things magic and fantasy…it was not only a constant source of ridicule from her classmates but also a distraction.

Everyone knew Bloom Peters had her head in the clouds most of the time, some admired her creative thoughts while others criticized it…while the girl herself was just confused and wanting answers to her many questions.

She knew there was more to the fascination then simple admiration.

_And those strange dreams…_

Dreams of fire and people she didn't know. Dreams of magic and wonder.

Bloom closed her eyes and shook her head gently.

"No point stressing over it…" She murmured. "My questions are never answered and they just build with each new day…"

Adjusting her bag to sit more comfortably on her shoulder, she unchained her bike and decided to make her way home.

_I suppose mom and dad have a point about all this dreaming…sometimes, you get so caught up in it that it starts to eat away at your life…_

Invisible to the world, a gentle presence hovered over the young girl as she cycled home, watchful and full of sorrow.

'Dear Bloom…' She whispered, her voice a caress like a soft summer breeze and a golden mask hiding most of her features. 'Your destiny is upon you sweet sister…'

* * *

**A/N: **As you can see, I have introduced some of my Oc's as mentioned before story started and also given other characters a bit more background. This takes place just before canon starts and lets us into the lives of some canon characters.

Remember, this is an AU that simply uses canon timelines and facts. So basically I am interpreting the story the way I think things would go and adding some new elements to it. THERE WILL BE NO MARY SUE QUALITIES.

I believe in equality for all characters so if some canon events change or alter slightly...it really is for the best ;-)

Please review.


End file.
